Makam Ayah
by revabhipraya
Summary: Tentang Ted yang ingin mengenal ayahnya. / untuk #MengheningkanCipta


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon, OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Tentang Ted yang ingin mengenal ayahnya.

 **Makam Ayah** oleh reycchi

 _untuk Challenge Mengheningkan Cipta_

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **31 Juli 2013**_

Pagi itu, sebelum mengunjungi rumah ayah baptisnya yang sedang berulang tahun, Ted menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke sebuah tempat yang sudah lama tidak ia datangi.

Di tangannya, sebuah buket bunga warna-warni terbungkus rapi. Tak lupa, Ted pun mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang dirasanya pantas untuk menemui seseorang yang penting.

Seseorang itu bukan seorang gadis, yang jelas.

Langkah kaki terus menuntun Ted hingga pemuda itu tiba di depan sebuah gerbang kayu putih berhiaskan tanaman rambat. Di salah satu tiang pada gerbang tersebut, terdapat papan kayu bertuliskan "pemakaman".

Ted hendak mengunjungi makam ayahnya.

Bukan berarti ia tidak mau mengunjungi makam ibunya, ya. Kala itu, kebetulan Remus dan Nymphadora tidak dimakamkan di satu area yang sama dengan alasan yang tidak dijelaskan. Nymphadora dimakamkan di pemakaman keluarga Tonks sementara Remus dimakamkan di pemakaman umum.

Sambil memantapkan hati, Ted melangkah melewati gerbang tersebut. Ia susuri jalan setapak yang ada, masih dengan perasaan berdebar yang tak biasa. Ted memang tidak mengenal sosok sang ayah, tetapi ketidaksanggupannya menyaksikan makam lelaki itu kentara sekali terlihat. Perlahan tapi pasti, ritme langkah Ted melambat. Tidak siap, tetapi tujuan sudah di depan mata.

.

 _Remus John Lupin_

 _10 Maret 1960 - 2 Mei 1998_

.

Ted menghela napas. Diletakkannya buket bunga tadi di atas makam, lalu duduklah ia di hadapannya.

Ada foto ayahnya di sana, wajah yang tidak pernah ia kenali seumur hidup. Remus meninggal saat Ted masih berusia satu bulan, sehingga mereka memang tidak pernah benar-benar bertemu dan berkenalan.

"Halo, Ayah," ucap Ted pelan dan kaku. Rasanya aneh sekali menyebut kata itu kepada orang yang tidak pernah benar-benar hadir di dalam hidupmu. Benar, tidak?

Tentu saja, tidak ada respon dari orang yang dipanggil itu. Ted juga tidak mengharapkan balas, karena ia tahu persis harapan itu akan sia-sia.

"Maaf... aku baru datang lagi," lanjutnya sambil menundukkan kepala. Bukan karena malu, hanya karena tidak sanggup melihat pusara sang ayah. "Setelah empat tahun... bukan karena aku tidak mau, Yah. Banyak kejadian, dan... rasanya aku belum siap menemui Ayah dengan semua fakta yang telah kudapatkan."

Ted menarik napas panjang, mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"Harry belum lama ini menceritakan tentang dirimu yang ia kenal sejak mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam." Ted mengulas senyum. "Ia bilang kau guru yang menakjubkan, disukai banyak murid. Aku jadi penasaran, sebenarnya. Menurutku, mata pelajaran itu selalu diisi oleh guru menyebalkan setiap tahunnya."

Ted tertawa pelan. Kalau diingat-ingat, memang hanya mata pelajaran satu itu yang gurunya kerap berganti setiap tahun. Lucunya, walau sudah diganti berapa kalipun, rasanya tidak ada guru yang pas dengan Hogwarts; dengan hati para muridnya.

" _Boggart_ , ya..." Kembali Ted mengangkat kepalanya, mengadu pandang dengan makam Remus. "Harry bilang, wujud _boggart_ -nya adalah Dementor. Ron bilang, wujud _boggart_ -nya adalah laba-laba―aku bahkan dapat langsung menebaknya tanpa perlu Harry selesai bercerita. Kalau kau, Ayah, apa wujud _boggart_ -mu? Biar kutebak. Karena kau seorang _werewolf_ , berarti wujud _boggart_ -mu... bulan purnama?"

Kalau saja seseorang dapat menjawab, Ted akan mendapati bahwa tebakannya adalah benar.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu _boggart_ , Ayah. Tidak ada praktik melawan _boggart_ selama tahun ketigaku di Hogwarts. Kurasa, wujud _boggart_ -ku nanti adalah kematian, karena aku takut sekali menghadapi itu."

Pemuda usia tujuh belas tahun itu memosisikan kembali duduknya. Kaki mulai terasa pegal, mungkin efek duduk dalam posisi yang sama selama beberapa menit.

"Harry juga menceritakan soal jati dirimu, _werewolf_ ," lanjut Ted tanpa mengalihkan pandang. "Ayahku seorang _werewolf_ , ibuku seorang _metamorphmagus_. Mendengarnya membuatku... wah, aku sangat terkejut, dan bangga. Tidak banyak orang di dunia sihir yang lahir dari pasangan semacam itu, berarti aku ini langka 'kan, Yah?"

Rasa bangga ikut menguar seiring dengan perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Ted. Ya, ia tidak merasa bahwa kedua orang tuanya adalah aib bagi dunia sihir. Harry bilang ayahnya adalah orang baik, mungkin terbaik bagi Harry. Mengapa harus menganggap Remus sebagai aib jika sifatnya sebegitu mulia?

"Kau tahu, Yah." Ted kembali memalingkan wajah. "Di usiaku yang lima belas tahun ini, terkadang aku ingin menanyakan kepada seseorang, apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan untuk mengekspresikan perasaanku terhadap seorang perempuan. Aku... sepertinya menyukai Victoire. Yeah, Victoire Weasley, salah seorang gadis Weasley yang mungkin kau kenali orang tuanya. Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan, Ayah? Ingin aku bertanya pada Harry, tapi menurutku tidak adil jika aku merebut pertanyaan itu terlebih dahulu dari James yang bahkan belum mencapai masa puber."

Sambil memandang pohon yang menaungi makam ayahnya dari samping, Ted mengulas senyum simpul. Walau Harry adalah ayah baptisnya dan menganggap Ted layaknya anak sendiri, tetap saja Ted merasa tidak pantas melangkahi James jika masalahnya sudah menyangkut perasaan. Semua laki-laki harus belajar bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaan dari ayah mereka masing-masing, benar?

"Harry Potter mungkin adalah ayah baptisku, ayah angkatku, orang yang menafkahiku seumur hidup," ucap Ted pelan. Matanya difokuskan kepada buket bunga yang tadi ia letakkan di atas makam sang ayah. "Tetapi... orang yang kuanggap sebagai ayahku tetaplah Remus Lupin. Tidak akan berubah."

Semilir angin perlahan menyentuh pipi Ted. Pemuda itu menoleh sedikit, mendapati dedaunan kering yang ikut terbang bersama aliran angin. Seulas senyum kembali terbentuk pada bibirnya yang tipis. Akan tetapi, kali ini senyum yang dibentuknya bukan lagi senyum geli lantaran mengingat masa lalu.

"Aku... iri, Yah." Akhirnya _metamorphmagus_ muda itu mengungkapkan apa yang ia pendam selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. "Aku iri kepada orang-orang di sekitarku yang lebih mengenalmu. Aku iri kepada Harry yang sering membicarakan tentang betapa berartinya dirimu baginya. Aku iri kepada nenek yang kerap membanggakan kecerdasan dan kerendahan hatimu. Aku iri kepada Profesor McGonagall yang selalu membanding-bandingkanmu denganku meski ia tidak pernah luput memujiku. Aku iri kepada Profesor Longbottom yang sering bercerita bahwa kelas Pertahan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam bersamamu adalah kelasnya yang terbaik setelah Herbologi. Aku iri kepada mereka karena mereka mengenalmu lebih baik daripada aku, padahal aku ini anakmu."

Ted tahu, semua kata yang ia ucapkan barusan tidak berpengaruh terhadap apapun. Tidak untuk Remus, tidak untuk Harry, tidak untuk orang-orang yang tadi ia sebutkan, tidak juga untuk dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu hanya ingin menuai cerita, membagi kisah kepada orang yang ingin sekali ia temui dalam hidup. Kepada orang yang ingin ia teladani kisah hidupnya yang katanya luar biasa.

"Dulu dalam Sejarah Sihir, aku pernah mendapat tugas menulis sebuah biografi dari orang yang paling aku kagumi. Apa Ayah ingin tahu biografi siapa yang kutulis?"

Tentu, tidak ada jawaban, meski Ted yakin ayahnya mengiyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku menulis biografi..." Ted menengadahkan kepalanya. "Remus John Lupin. Bagaimana ia lahir dengan normal layaknya manusia kebanyakan, bagaimana ia berubah menjadi _werewolf_ akibat gigitan spesies terkait, bagaimana ia menjalani hari-harinya di Hogwarts sebagai murid teladan, bagaimana ia hidup menyendiri karena khawatir akan statusnya, bagaimana ia mendapat gelar-gelar kehormatan dunia sihir dengan menyandang nama ' _werewolf_ ' bersamanya, bagaimana ia bergabung dengan Ordo Phoenix, bagaimana ia bertemu dengan istrinya, bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa menikah, bagaimana ia melawan kejahatan saat Perang Hogwarts, sampai bagaimana ia tewas saat perang tersebut."

Ted diam sejenak. Tanpa sadar, sebulir air mata mengalir dari mata kanannya. Tak lama setelahnya, mata kiri ikut menghancurkan bendungan air mata yang sudah nyaris penuh.

Edward 'Ted' Lupin menangis.

"Aku... bangga menjadi putramu," senyum Ted masih dengan air mata mengalir dari kedua mata. "Menjadi satu-satunya putramu, anakmu. Aku bangga akan itu."

Ted kembali menatap langit.

"Karena aku tahu, dan aku mengerti, kau meninggal untuk alasan yang luar biasa mulia."

Perlahan, Ted bangkit dari duduknya. Sekali lagi ditatapnya pusara sang ayah dengan seulas senyum sebelum mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

"Aku harus pergi, Yah," ucapnya. "Kali ini, aku akan kembali setiap bulan―atau setiap minggu?"

Burung-burung berkicauan seolah menyahuti monolog Ted.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Ayah."

Lalu pemuda itu melangkah menjauhi makam Remus.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa sejak tadi, Remus memerhatikan putranya tepat di depan makamnya.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Haloo! Ini fanfik HarPot perdana saya di tahun ini! XD

Awalnya... sebenernya saya mendadak tertarik aja sama Ted karena baru _rewatch Deathly Hallows_ yang _part_ 2 terus liat Remus di sebelah Kingsley. Itu... liat dia, saya baper banget seriusan. Dari situ saya langsung inget kalo Remus dan Dora 'kan, punya anak bayi yang ditinggal sama neneknya, langsung aja saya _hunting_ informasi soal Ted dan Remus, dan kepikiranlah ide ini. XD

 _Special thanks_ untuk Michelle Aoki yang udah bikin _challenge_ ini! Tanpamu, aku hanya akan menjadi butiran debu yang tak produktif~ /ea

Oya! Berhubung saya ini bisa dibilang pendatang baru di HarPot, saya izin memperkenalkan diri, ya~ /telat

Nama saya Rey, dan panggil saja Rey. Harry Potter sebenarnya adalah salah satu kisah favorit saya sepanjang masa, tapi untuk bikin fanfiksinya saya nggak ngerasa sanggup, makanya belum banyak orz

Oke! Mungkin itu aja dulu untuk sekarang ini. Ditunggu komentarnya~

Dan, terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mampir!


End file.
